Crushed
by Ggloria
Summary: Clary Fray are very happy with her boyfriend, Jace, and lives a pretty ordinary life as a shadowhunter, after defeating Valentine and her brother Sebastian. But something goes wrong and a new demon comes after Clary. Clary suddenly gets really sick and Jace does't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time so I would like to hear some reviews about what you think about it. Thanks**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

NPOV

Clary went up the stairs and up to the Institute. Church waited inside for her.

'' Take me to Jace, please." the cat yawned but stood up and showed her the way.

'' Hey" she said when she saw Jace coming towards her in the corridor. The sight of him made her hole body tremble and it feelt like her heart was beating in an impossible speed.

His blond hair was a little bit wet and she thought that he must have been coming out of the shower recently, probably after an intense training session. Thinking of that, she could feel how the blood slowly started to raise to her head, but she managed to press it down.

'' Hi" he smiled and it felt like she would melt on the spot.

'' I was ju…" Clary did't got to finish the sentence, because Jace was suddenly really close and shut her down with his lips.

'' I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." He mumbled but backed a few steps so he could look her in the eyes. ''What were you saying?"

Clary's focus had't really come back yet and the only thing preventing her from tripping over her own feets were the fact that she had been training to become a shadowhunter the last couple of months. So it's starting to pay of, Clary thought before remembering that Jace had asked her something.

'' I'm sorry, what did you just ask?" His left lipcorner started to go up. This time she did't had the power from letting the red spread.

'' I just asked what you was going to say when I so malicious abrupted you." the smile never went of his face and Jace started to wonder if he somehow had maked her speechless. The smile got even bigger but that only made it worse for Clary.

'' Well.. Ehm.. I just wanted to say hello. I was just going to the lake in the park and thought I might drop by." Jace started to say something about joining but stopped before any words came out of his mouth. Clary was going to the lake witch meant that it would probably be a lot of ducks there. He know that is was silly but could't get over his ridiculous fear of ducks. He was too embaressed to edmit this to her even thoe she already knew.

'' Just be carefull" he took her head between his hands and looked deply into her eyes. Sometime he wonderd how he could deserve this much love and happiness in his life. Clary was absolutely the most beautifull girl he ever seen with her sparkly red hair and green eyes and he could't remember how he'd gone threw all these years without her. Not to mention if something happend to her. He shaked his head and started to think about something else instead.

'' I'm going to be fine, my mom will go with me." Clary did't have to lie like that to Jace but she knew that he would be worried if she told him that she was going alone, and she wanted him to be relaxed.

'' Besides, what could happend in the park. I've been there a millions times already and look.." she spun around to demonstrate ''.. I'm totally unharmed."

'' With your luck, you could probably walk into the wardrobe and be atacked by demons." she giggled and gave him a fast kiss before turning around and walking towards the same way she came.

'' I love you Jace Lightwood'' she said, still giggeling, before turning around the corner.

'' I love you too Clary Fray" but she was already gone.

Clary's POV

I met Isabelle on the way out in the kitchen. She way standing against the fridge and was reading some old book, judged by it's cover.

'' Hi Isabelle" she looked up and her face lit up.

'' Hi, I did't know you were here, Jace should have told me" she said while stroking through her already perfect hair. '' Are you staying for dinner? We are going to order some pizza and I already shooped some cookies and ice-cream for later."

'' No I'm sorry I can't right now, but I will come over here later."

'' Alright then, you decide, but you should know that we got permission from our parents to order unhealthy food today, so we are going all in. No one will be able to take a step the futher days becuse of all the junk food I will force in to them.." We started to laugh out loud and Alec came in to see what happend. I did't care about the weird look he gave us. Isabelle really had become like a sister to me and my best girlfriend. No one could rule out Simon from being my best friend so they simply just had to share.

When I had said goodbye and persuaded Isabelle that I was coming back later that night she finally let me go. I sent of a text to mom about where I was and headed then out to the streets. The wind grabbed my hair and spun it like a tornado. I just needed some time alone to think, or maybe not think about anything, and I really wanted to get out of the house and the institute for a moment. I could've got to Simon's house and been there, but he was rarelly home.

I went trough a playground, deeply in my own thoughts, when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a short, thin man with no hair on his skull. I could feel the stench of demon around him and my eyes widened.

'' Exuse me, are you Clarissa Morgenstern?

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, so I know this one is kind of short and boring but it will get better later. C:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here you go, the next chapter. Chapitre deux.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

"I don't go by that name anymore." I shook off his hand and it felt to his side. He looked surprised and stared at me like I was from outer space.

"What? is something wrong?" I know I shouldn't care about it but it was hard. He was only a human, even though he definitely was in some sort of impact from many demons.

He started to mumble ,to himself, and I really got to listen to hear what he said. "I know she wasn't normal but this? What am I going to do now? Oh shit, I'm dead. She is going to kill me." I was just about 5 inches away from his face when his eyes suddenly turned black and I let out, what sounded like a small scream. I was so shocked that my body forgot how to move for a moment, but it was enough. The man grabbed my shirt tight and i cursed myself quietly for not bringing more weapons.

"Follow the man and you won't get hurt… for now." The voice that came out from the small man was very dark and didn't sound a bit like before. He loosed the grip around the shirt and I backed a few steps. The eyes went back to his normal color, which was a dark brown tone, and his hole body started to shake. I just stood there ,pathetically, and stared at the poor man. Then I remembered that we still was in a public space and I looked around, expecting to see many wide eyes around me, but no one seemed to even see us. What is happening?

The man was in some sort of seizure,by the look of it, and he was breathing really fast. I took the chance and ran towards the institute. I looked back to see if the man was following me but he stood in the same place as before. What was I supposed to do when I got home? The logic thing to do was to tell everyone about it and then go to the Clave, but Jace would never let me out of sight and I wasn't in the mood to be hold like a prisoner. And who knew how long that would be. Maybe I should just tell Isabelle and Simon about it. They would help me and they wouldn't be so overprotecting about it. Alec would probably tell Jace, and I understood him, I don't like to keep secrets from him too but it was necessary sometimes. Not that I would call this an emergency, and I would tell Jace about it, sooner or later, but maybe when we had some more information.

My thoughts abruptly got to an end when two large men walked towards me with big steps. It wouldn't be so weird if it wasn't for that they were starring on me and the looks in their eyes, like they were hunting and I was the target.

I continued to walk but slowed down so maybe I could come up with a plan for my escape. Sadly, this wasn't my strong side and the nearer I came, the harder my heart beated and my brain started to panic, preventing any wise thoughts to come forward and reveal itselfs.

So I turned around and started to go back. The men was not late to react and started to run behind me. I could hear their footsteps and I came to the conclusion that I should hurry up myself. I tried to pick up my phone and call Jace but it was very hard to do running.

"hello?" Jace's voice came over me like a big relief.

"Jace! hi, it's Clary. You need to help me. I forgot my weapons and someone is chasing me.

"Where are you? I'll be there in a sec,, just try to keep them distracted.

"I'll try. I'm in the pa-. I screamed when a burning pain suddenly came over my back and my eyes started to tear up. Everything got dizzy and I couldn't see where I put my foot. A big rock brought me to my fall and everything went black. All I could remember after that was the pain and a black wip. It was red almost to the handle and something dripped to the ground. Thats weird. I concentrated and come up with the conclusion that it must have been my blood. And it was very much.

**JPOV**

I was in the kitchen with Alec, trying to convince him that if someone here was going to become a mundane, that it was going to be him. I mean he would give it up for Magnus and a normal life in a sec.

"Yeah, maybe, but you would give i tup for Clary faster." He gave me a confidence smile like he had already won the conversation. Apparently he didn't know me so good.

"Yes, but why would Clary want me to give it up? She loves this and she knows that I love it too." He was about to answer when my phone started to beep on the kitchen island. Clary's photo came up and the flash started to blink frenetically.

" Just answer the call"

"I was about to" I gave him an annoyed glance and pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"Jace!" Clary's sounded strained and you could hear that she was running."hi, it's Clary. You need to help me. I forgot my weapons and someone is chasing me." Wait, What? Clary is in danger? I started to panic and you could almost hear my voice crack when I spoke again.

"Where are you? I'll be there in a sec, just try to keep them distracted."

"I'll try. I'm in the pa-." A loud scream hit me like a hammer and I knew to well that it was her.

"Clary? Clary!? Come on, answer me!" But the line was dead. I let out a row of different curses while trying to figure out what to do next.

"What happend" The sound made me jump, which said how bad I was then, I forgot that Alec was in the room.

I got my weapons out while telling him short about our conversation over the phone.

"Well she can be anywhere by now." Have a little faith.

"I am going to the park to check it anyway. I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen." I closed the door to my room before he could answer and sat down on my bed. If something happens to her… This is all my fault. I should have gone with her or at least maked sure that she had something to protect herself with. I gathered my thought and went outside to find Isabelle before my agony would grow to big. I rang Alec ,didn't have time to find him, and told him to get Magnus here fast. We would need a locating spell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post this next chapter. It was really hard to write and I guess it was because I didn't really have some inspiration for it. + it took me a while to figure out how to add chapters on my story. I'm so smart c:<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, again. I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner. I **_**_actually had a chapter on my computer but forgot, and the I went skiing for a week. (Which by the way was amazing. It was so much snow. :). Anyway, here it is. Hope u like it_**

_**Trailsapupp, Thank u that really made me smile and if I'm being honest, I don't really know where I'm going with this **_**_either... heheh :) 3_**

**_KaurielShipper, Awwww thank you 3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

I was on my way to the Institute, to talk to Isabelle and maybe go and take a coffee with Clary if she wasn't busy. We really didn't hang out as much as before this whole thing happened, not a big surprise, but it was getting better again.

It had been a great month so long. No one trying to kill us, Clary was really happy and last but not least, I had a GIRLFRIEND. Yeah, who knew. If I had have a teleporter, then i would go back and tell my old self that I was going to be together with one of the hottest chicks ever, and coolest. Obviously, I wouldn't believe myself and it would have lead to an big conversions of different arguments. I chuckled to myself, thinking that I barely believed it myself now.

But my happy mood fastly turned into something else when I saw Jace and Isabelle hysterically jogging out of the Institute together. They were talking really fast and Isabelle seemed upset, not only on Jace but on herself as well.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Isabelle turned towards me but seemed slightly disappointed when she looked around.

"Don't you like me coming here?" It upset me a little that she maybe wasn't interesting enough for her.

"What?" She looked confused but gave me a "Ohh.." when she understood what i meant. "No it's nothing like that. I just hoped that you wouldn't be alone." Jace gave her a light puff in her side and she stared at him. "Don't you think that he should know about this?"

"Fine, do what you want but it's your fault when he is not leaving us alone and I'm not going to protect him if he follows." Jace turned around and picked up his phone.

"What did he mean by that? Omg, is this about Clary? Is she hurt?" Isabelle gave me a glance full of sympathy.

"We don't know. Please don't freak out yet. I will explain everything we know to you but I already have to deal with one freaked out boy and I don't know how many I can single handed handle." She nodded back at Jace and I could only imagine what went through his head right now.

"So what did happen then?" I tried to stay calm but the crack in my voice gave me trough.

"All I know is that she was safe and sound a couple of hours ago but that she now is missing. Jace told me that she said she was going to take a walk with her mother, which apparently didn't know a thing about it, we called her but she was at their apartment and she doesn't know about it yet so don't speak about it to her. We know that she will find out but it only would cause her unnecessary guilt and worry. We don't know why Clary lied and she is going to have a damn good explanation to it when we find her." I did know why she lied. She told me last week that she needed to think about something alone but that she had have it very hard to do that in the Institute. She must have seen this as an opportunity to be alone and just relax. "She also called Jace when it all happened. She was being chased by someone and it seems like they got her."

"You forgot the part when her scream full of pain came and a loud laugh." I shivered by the thought of it and felt sorry for Jace that had heard it.

"Well then, we need to go and find her." Jace laugh quietly and mumbled something like , I told you so, to Isabelle. She just shaked her head.

"Simon I really just think that the best would be if you don't come with us this time. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and you don't know how to fight yet."

"Ohh, come on. I don't need to know how to fight properly. I got these, you see." I opened my mouth and let her see my fangs coming out."And Clary is my best friend, you guys can't stop me from coming with you."

"Fine, but I will not come to your funeral when you die." She walked away with firm steps and I laughed a little bit. Jace was already moving and I had to jog to catch up.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as we went through the gate.

"We are going to the park to see if there are any clues from who may have took her." I could see a glimpse of deep sorrow in his eyes but it quickly went away. Wow, he really have trust issues.

"What if there aren't any?" he gave me a glance full of death. I'm sorry but it's a really big chance for that and it's not like I like to think that.

"Well if there aren't any clues there, then we need to go back to Magnus who is now doing a spell to find her, and see if it worked. I promise you that I will not stop looking for her until we find her and makes sure that she is safe."

"I believe you" It wasn't many words, but it was all that was required. I really did believe him this time because I had seen the love they felt for each other. He wouldn't give up easy.

**CPOV**

The corridor outside the room was as empty and almost as dark too. The lightbulb that hang there gave a weak light and it flickered a lot. It was a dead-end to the left so the only option was to the right. Walking towards the corner gave me a small time to study my environment. It looked abandoned and my attacker must have been as new to this place as me. That was a huge relief, if I needed to hide or run, then that meant that the others would be as confused as I. There was dust and spiderweb everywhere and there was small noises from rats that went over the floor. The furnitures was dark and often draped in red, blood red to be more exact. This almost looked like one of those houses in a scary movie but without a dead body or blood flowing with the walls.

After about 4 minutes of walking around, unknowing of my final destination, I heard a soft sound of someone playing the violin. I was immediately drawn to the sound and it led me straight to a big wooden door. I just couldn't resist and carefully opened the door a little bit so I would have full vision of the player. The melody instantly stopped and I was out of my trance. I was not prepared for the next thing that happened and almost fell on my face when someone pushed me all the way through the door. Luckily I had the reflexes to tone down the fall with my hand but it did still hurt a little bit. It was the two big men that I saw in the park earlier that had come behind me. It shocked me how they managed to not sound, or how I hadn't heard them.

"I prefer to look at the people I'm talking to." The women that now stood infront of me was absoloutly stunning. Every normal girl would be jeoulos of that face and every normal guy would be her slaves for that body. She was tall, so tall that I had to look up to see her face even after standing up and she had long curly hair that framed in her perfectly model;ly face. Was it her that the guy from before was talking about? The woman who was going to kill him. Yeah, probably.

"Who are you and what do you want with me? If you're just looking for me to find Sebastian then I can tell u right now that, that won't work. He's dead. Like really dead." I didn't know where all this confidence came from but I kind of liked it for the moment.

"Hey there, don't be rude. I will just need your help a little bit then you'll be free." I highly doubt that it will be that easy. She makes it sound like I'm just here to take out the trash for her. And she avoided the statement about Sebastian.

"What do you want from me?" She looked back at me with a new fire in her eyes.

"I want your talent."


End file.
